Till death unites us
by Anotherhumanbeing
Summary: "Even death has a heart" - The book thief, Markus Zusak.


**Yay, I would say it's fluff, but I would lie. I would say it's sad, but I would lie. Enjoy, review, whatever you want.**

It's a cool evening, the night dark, clear. Stars shining in the sky, tonight. The moon, up there, looking back at me as I stare. That's what I usually do, stare. Mostly, at people crying, begging, pleading, screaming, shouting. I don't like what I do, but there isn't anyone else to do this job. Job, ha, that's how someone could call it. Job, a chore, a nightmare for most. I don't mind anymore, I've got used to it. It's not enjoyable, of course, no, taking the happiness from people that need it isn't nice.

Kinda rude, don't ya think?

The people around me never notice me while I walk, not yet. Everybody will see me when it's time. Their time, they are not ready yet. They pass next to me, through me, never noticing as I said before. I don't do either. Not, just, yet.

If you wonder where I am, here is a clue.

People are everywhere, sitting, waiting. Other, dressed in white, try to help them. And there are some other, moaning in pain, clutching different parts of their body. Some can't even do that. Only moan, scream, shout. What? You still don't know where I am? Fine. Puff, I am in a hospital. Heading for the one I came to take.

Door is open, so I step in. But I am not alone, it's worse this way. A man is holding his lover's hand, his grip bruising. Sweat is rolling down the sides of his face, from his brown hair down to his chin. I take a place at the corner, observing. Staring. Waiting. I don't rush, I always wait. It's the least I can do for them. Wait.

His lover is one of the most beautiful women I ever met. And I've met a lot during the time I do this, how did we called it, job?

Chore? Choose already.

Her hazel eyes are shut closed, one of her hands clutching the sheets and the other is trapped in the man's hands. I watch as she struggles to breathe, her time is near.

I wait.

I forgot to tell you about the doctors and the nurses in the room. One, between the woman's legs, encouraging her to push. I can't feel her pain, the expression on her face is enough for me to understand. The pain is enough to kill her.

I stare. My hands are hidden inside my dark colored robes. Made into fists.

One thing surprises me. I came here to take one soul, not two. Who's the other, you may wonder -I don't know, I'm not in your head-. Another clue for you, the baby didn't cry when it was finally pushed out of the weak woman's body.

The man sobbing becomes even louder.

The hand that was in his falls down on the bed, I find her next to me. She, too, waiting for me to collect her. I turn around, she nods. It's the first time, someone understands what I do.

''Can I say one last goodbye?'' she asks, I let them do this. I don't mind. I watch her as she comes closer to her husband, lifts her hand and ruffles his hair with it. Then, she bends, places a kiss on his cheek and steps back.

Her eyes on me again.

''You've cheated me too many times'' I explain. First, it was when her mother died. I stared at her as she cried, hidden in the bathroom of their house. She was close on giving up on what I take.

Life.

I was waiting at that time as well. It was too soon. I slowly faded away while she gathered the courage to move on but never forget.

I do remember when I took her mother's life away, she pleaded me to let her stay for her daughter. I couldn't do that. My employer would get mad. Yeah, I've got an employer too even though I don't earn salary.

I laugh.

Second time, I had almost forgotten about her and then appeared inside a freezer. I sat at the corner, staring, again. She was on the floor along with this man, curled up against him trying to find heat. I thought I would take her with me, once again I was mistaken.

I started to like her a bit, after she cheated me three more times. A bullet entered her chest, and she lived. A tiger nearly ate her, and the man, and they lived. The one who shot her threw her off of a roof and she lived.

Clever woman, nobody cheated me as many times as her. I respect her for that.

I shake my head, bring myself back to present.

She's waiting.

''Leave him someone behind, please'' I would frown if I had eyebrows ''You came for me, not for him'' she points a finger at the baby, wrapped in a blanket in the doctor's arms ''It's not his time yet'' she adds.

It's the truth, it's not his time yet and so I let him. And the room fills with cries. A mixture of life and me, death.

The woman smiles, a dead with a twinkle of happiness in her eyes ''Thank you''

Weird woman, I think. Kate, her name is written on my list.

My employer will be mad, I don't care. It's the first time one has thanked me. I collect her soul without another word. She doesn't complain.

* * *

Years pass, I keep doing my job. There, I named it by myself, a job.

Sometimes, I find her as I come back from the world of the living, standing there. Waiting for me, once again. Asking me if I know what they are doing, her husband and baby. I don't reply at her questions, not at the beginning. I dismiss her, but she insists. Too stubborn.

I give up. In my free time I go to find them. The baby has grown up, I inform her, and when I look at him I see her in his hazel eyes. His hair, brown, like his father's. He has grown up too. His hair no longer brown, but gray. I wonder, why isn't there another woman at his side after I took the one he had. I don't ask. I can't do that.

I'm not allowed.

I tell her everything I know and her smile is bright, so bright she lights up the whole place and the ones who died turned to us.

_''Why is she smiling?''_ I hear them speak.

''Thank you'' she disappears from my sight and I get back to work.

Second time, she says it. I still don't understand why. I ruined her life, I ruin everybody's life.

My schedule is busy the next couple of years, but I manage to steal some time and go find them for her. Their son found a woman, gorgeous like his mother, I felt proud. I never do that. I check my list. Next, is someone I've already seen. Her husband.

I must do my job.

He's waiting for me in his office, photos of her on his desk. Fingers trailing over them. I do what I do every time. I stand in the corner. I wait until he slumps back in his chair.

It's easier this way, no one is around, no one is begging. Not even he. He accepts his fate, and like her, comes to stand next to me.

''Can you take me to her?'' he asks.

I nod instantly, why did I do that?

You see, death has a heart too.

I really, really do.

He follows me, without complaining, and then he sees her. Standing at the same spot she did when she was waiting for me.

''Thank you'' the corners of the man's mouth lift upwards, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. And I stare, this time not to take anyone, but to watch as two lovers find each other again.

They did not beg, plead to stay in the land of the living.

Weird people, both of them, I must say.

* * *

_Review?Thoughts?_

_And as always, have a nice day._

_(inspired by The Book Thief, written by Markus Zusak - one of the best books, must read)_


End file.
